Vaccination is the most important public health measure for preventing disease caused by annual epidemics of influenza. The effective use of vaccines is dependent on being able to quickly produce large quantities of vaccine material (e.g., virus) from a stable and easy to cultivate source. The rapid development of vaccines and their abundant availability is critical in combating many human and animal diseases. Delays in producing vaccines and shortfalls in their quantity can cause problems in addressing outbreaks of disease. For example, recent studies suggest that there is cause for concern regarding the long lead times required to produce vaccines against pandemic influenza. See, for example, Wood, J. M., 2001, Philos. Trans. R. Soc. Lond. B. Biol. Sci., 356:1953. Accordingly, recent efforts to produce vaccines have focused on growth of viruses for vaccines in cell culture.
Madin Darby Canine Kidney (MDCK) cells have been traditionally used for the titration of influenza viruses (Zambon M., in Textbook of Influenza, ed Nicholson, Webster and Hay, ch 22, pg 291-313, Blackwell Science (1998)). These cells were established in 1958 from the kidney of a normal male cocker spaniel. The ATCC list the MDCK (CCL 34) line as having been deposited by S. Madin and N. B. Darby. However, existing MDCK cell lines suffer from several defects, including possible tumorigenicity, the requirement for animal serum in cell culture, and low yields of influenza viruses suitable for use in vaccines. Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for MDCK cell lines, preferably non-tumorigenic MDCK cell lines that can grow such influenza strains to high titer, preferably, in serum free media. These and other unmet needs are provided by the present invention.